Method Acting
by Percival Jones
Summary: Ryan Troll-phy is back and he has a dastardly plan for Ian's episode "Props". What's the plan? A Klaine kiss. But not just any Klaine kiss. It's a Kliss with Mark and Cory on it. What will Mark and Cory do? Real People Fic. My first ever one shot!


AN: So this random idea popped up into my mind because of the cuteness of "Klaine" in the episode Props. Hope you enjoy it~

* * *

**Method Acting**

It was a surprisingly cold April night; a warm cup of coffee was placed haphazardly near the edge of one particular writer's work desk. Ian Brennan was typing away on his laptop, trying to finish the script for his assigned episode entitled "Props". He was very proud of this particular episode that he was writing. Not only was the "Freaky Friday" aspect of the episode quite hilarious but it also featured a whole lot of Tina Cohen-Chang, Ian's favorite character. Tina had always been ignored and neglected since the very first season. That's why Ian wanted to make this episode as epic as he could.

His mobile phone started vibrating which caused his cup of coffee to fall down his loft's carpet. He cursed loudly at the wind and answered his mobile phone irritably.

"You are paying for my carpet cleaning bill for this month, Ryan!" he scolded.

"It's nice to hear from you too, Ian. Now what's gotten your curly hair into a twist?" Ryan asked in an attempt at humor.

Ian sighed loudly, clearly exasperated by his co-producer's antics. He just explained briefly about the coffee cup incident before asking Ryan why he called him in the middle of the night.

"C'mon Ian, do I really need a reason to call one of my most favorite chums? Is missing you not enough reason? "Ryan answered teasingly. Ian could already imagine his friend with one of his famous Cheshire cat grins.

"Seriously Ryan, just tell me what you want already. Enough with this 'you miss me' crap. You just saw me like ten hours ago and if I remember correctly, you couldn't wait to leave." Ian answered back.

"Okay fine, you got me. I have a little request for the script you're writing."

"Fine, what is it? As long as it doesn't undermine Tina then maybe I can work it out."

"Remember our little chat with the other writers yesterday? The one where we agreed to make Kevin and Amber kiss as they portrayed Britanna?"

"Yes… what about it?" Ian asked cautiously. He already had a gut feeling that Ryan was pushing for something that would be quite risqué for his writing. But then again, he did write "Blame it on the Alcohol" which was about alcohol awareness.

"Well I was thinking."

_That can't be good_, Ian thought.

"Since we'll be having a Britanna kiss, maybe it'd be fair if we could also have a Klaine kiss for the switch. I mean, it's about time that Kurt and Blaine have an on-screen kiss again. The last one was like, 2011." Ryan reasoned.

Ian became quite speechless from his colleague's request. He could understand the need to pitch in the Klaine kiss but during the body swap? Ian went ballistic.

"Are you barking mad Murphy? Really? A Klaine kiss in the body switch part of the episode? Why didn't you just make them kiss on your prom episode? And besides, it's the body swap we're talking about here! That's Mark and Cory you're requesting to kiss on camera, not Darren and Chris."

"Precisely! That's the genius behind the idea! The viewers will go nuts about it and I mean that in an awesome way! Can't you see it, Ian? With that Klaine kiss, the fans will really go crazy because it's so unexpected and to be honest, it's also much awaited. Have you seen the Tumblr pages and fan fictions dedicated to Puck and Finn? There are a lot of them. They're like the male version of Faberry! Seriously Ian, this kiss will be fantastic! I'll even let you take the credit for that idea if you want to!" Ryan replied. He was really pitching the idea to the very confused and very caffeinated Ian Brennan.

"I dunno Ryan, it doesn't look like a good idea. Plus, I doubt Cory and Mark will be down with it."

"Tsk tsk tsk Ian. Ye of little faith. They're actors, and not just any actors, Glee actors! They can handle that with ease. And trust me Ian, it's a great idea. I can already see this become a trending topic on Twitter."

"Okay fine, I'll write it along. But we're not going to push through with it if Mark and Cory have problems with this. I don't want my directorial debut to be messy." Ian replied.

He was really hesitant with the idea but Ryan really knew how to convince people. He knows which buttons to push so that the people around him will follow his every whim.

"Thanks Ian! And you seriously won't regret it! Now finish that script so our stars can have their much needed preparation. Ciao, Ian" And with that, Ryan Murphy hung up.

Ian shut his phone after that so that he'll be free from any sort of distraction. He picked up his fallen coffee cup which thankfully did not shatter but it was pretty much too late to save the carpet. The coffee stain was pretty big and it annoyed the hell out of him. As he resumed typing out the script for his episode, he swore to himself that the next time he saw Ryan on set; he'd personally slap his carpet cleaning bill into his face.

* * *

The next day came and the cast members were handed their personal scripts after they had finished filming Prom-asaurus. Jenna was jumping up and down as she read through the script. She especially liked the part where Tina finally gets in front of the whole glee club and talk about herself being nothing but a human prop to the lot. Lea was enthusiastic as well because of the number of scenes she would have with Jenna. She had always wanted to have scenes with Jenna ever since season one since the two of them have known each other since they were eight years old. Both of them departed from the other cast members to practice some of their scenes together.

Some of the cast members were laughing and teasing one another as they found out which of them will be swapping bodies for the part of the episode. Naya and Kevin were the ones that laughed the hardest as Kevin tried to visualize what he'd look like wearing a cheerios uniform.

But not everyone was feeling festive after they saw the script. Mark stood there, stoic. His gaze never leaving the page that mentioned the Klaine kiss where he would be playing the 'laine' in that pairing name. Cory was pretty much in the same predicament. He still couldn't wrap his head around the thought of him and Mark actually kissing.

_It's just another kiss you have to do Cory. _He convinced himself. _You've done a lot of things way out of your comfort zone than this. Heck, you've already gone fully naked for "Bloody Mary". A kiss with Mark will be easy compared to that._

Darren noticed how silent Mark was. Usually he'd be cracking up puns and jokes along with the other cast members. But now, he was still staring at his script, as if he was expecting his eyes to shoot lasers into the sheets of paper. Darren tapped Mark out of his trance and dragged him away from the other actors so that they could talk without all the noise and rowdiness.

"So, what's up? Because you're sporting the 'you look like you just saw a ghost/dad who went AWOL" look on you. And we've already finished shooting that scene." Darren kidded just to lighten up the mood.

Mark was confused. He knew that Dare was concerned and all but the reason for his shock was already plainly typewritten in Helvetica in their script. Why did he still have to ask what the problem was?

Darren, ever the cast members' self proclaimed ADHD kid, got tired of waiting for a response and just nabbed Mark's script away from him. He wanted to see which part bothered Mark so much. And that's when saw it, a little one-liner that he didn't see on his own script.

**Cory and Mark as Kurt and Blaine share a kiss as Jenna as Rachel sings Because You Love Me**

"Okay, now how could I have missed that on my own script?" Darren remarked.

Mark just shrugged. He really was rendered speechless by that single line. He had nothing against gay people, obviously since he was on Glee. Plus, he was a hardcore Klaine shipper. He couldn't even join in on the "It's not Right, but it's Okay" number because he felt like crying during that potential Klaine break-up moment. But with all that, he still wasn't ready to make out with a dude. Okay, the script only said kiss but with his nerves, his brain was exaggerating it for him.

"So you're worried about this whole 'kliss' thing?" Darren asked warily.

"Nope, I'm worried that they'll shave your cancer saving locks just to give you a Mohawk." Puck replied with a smirk.

"The sarcasm wasn't lost on me my friend. And c'mon Mark, it's just a kiss. I've probably kissed Chris a thousand times. Heck I've kissed him in so many ways already: with tongue, without tongue, Eskimo, you name it. It's just acting. As long as you're sure with your sexuality then it's no biggie. You are sure with your sexuality, right?"

"Yeah, a hundred percent straight here bro. I may ship you and Chris on and off camera but I still prefer boobs over chest hair."

"Girl's can have chest hair too you know and guys can have boobs so your logic is kinda off but I know what you mean." Darren replied, grinning adorkably. "But there you have it; you shouldn't have any issue with this. And besides, it's just a simple kiss they're asking. You could just brush each other's lips real quick and they'll go along with it."

Mark finally smiled again. Partly because Darren's grin was infectious and partly because what Darren said did make sense. It's nothing really to get worked up about.

"Oh and pro tip, if you don't want to have a lot of retakes with you and Cory kissing in front of everyone on set, then the two of you should practice in your trailer or something. It helps, I promise. And I'll also promise that me and Chris won't videotape your little practice make out session as a form of revenge."

Mark smacked Darren lightly in the head but he really wasn't in the position to complain. Him and Cory did video a lot of their fellow cast members doing the most absurd things while they were on their breaks.

Darren's little pep talk helped Mark with his little 'issue' and pretty soon, the cast member's badass clown was back in business. He hugged the hobbit briefly as a form of thanks and after that they went back to their fellow cast mates.

* * *

The moment he and Dare got back, Mark approached Cory to talk about this little kiss they needed to do. He told him all that Darren said just to reassure his friend. Mark even told Cory about Darren's crazy suggestion about doing some private method acting just to make sure that they'll be perfect once the cameras start rolling.

They headed to Mark's trailer to practice their lines and their other things to do as Kurt and Blaine. Aside from Tina and Rachel, Kurt and Blaine are the characters with the biggest role in the switch. In fact, they're the first one that we'll be seen in the switch so they really need to bring their A-game on.

Cory tried to mimic Kurt's high pitched voice while Mark tried to copy Blaine's mannerisms. They just ended up laughing as they did this because they really tended to overdo it.

They moved in to the more difficult part of the practice, the trying to be a lovey-dovey couple part. They first tried to look into each other eyes and pretend to be in love; which proved to be difficult for them since they just ended up laughing at each other's faces. Cory just looked so dorky and goofy for Mark that he had a hard time taking the gaze seriously. When that was done, they tried holding hands. It was easier than the loving stare since all they really had to do was literally hold hands. Mark actually felt slightly relaxed by holding Cory's hand. His hand was soft yet it had rough spots, probably from playing sports. Cory actually thought the same for Mark's hand. It was very different from holding Lea's hand since hers were so petite. If Cory wasn't careful, he could have crushed those hands but with Mark, it was just okay.

They checked the script again, still holding hands in the process, and saw that Kurt would place his hand on Blaine's leg in one of the scenes. Cory did it with Mark's leg and it just felt weird. Mark found it peculiar as well. The weight of Cory's hand on his thigh really was noticeable. That probably had something to do with Cory being built like a Sasquatch. They tried all three actions at the same time and they managed to pull it off. They stared into each other's eyes as if the other was the love of their life while their hands were intertwined while it laid down Mark's thigh. They were really getting the hang of being Klaine.

Whatever thoughts made them uncomfortable before they started this practice was gone after that moment. Another thing they had to do was for Kurt to lean on Blaine's shoulder as Rachel sang her solo. Cory did that and he leaned in to Mark's broad shoulders. They did that with their hands still intertwined. If any person on Earth could see them at that very moment, they would really believe that they were a couple. Cory just felt relaxed in his position and he felt even more relaxed when Mark started running his fingers through his hair. It was soothing and comforting and Cory was tempted to just close his eyes and sleep like that But they still had work to do so he leaned away and faced Mark.

"So are you ready to kiss?" Cory asked Mark.

"Yeah. Sure. Why not?" Mark replied with a smile.

They started leaning into each other and before they knew it, their lips were connected with one another. They kept it tongue free since that's the only thing that the show needed from them. They broke the kiss after a minute and they looked into each other.

"Definitely no sparks there but I have to say, that was a cool experience." Mark said.

"Same here. So… wanna try it again?" Cory asked.

Mark just complied and he crashed his lips onto Cory's. And this time he used his tongue. He was being honest when he said that he felt no sparks in their first kiss but he still used his tongue the second time around just to add some more believability to their on-screen kiss.

_If Darren can use his tongue on Chris then so can I_, Mark thought.

They kissed and kissed again for the duration of the afternoon. They really made sure that they got their Klaine interpretation in the most perfect state for the filming.

* * *

The filming date for Jenna's cover of" Because You Love Me" came and the cast were all dressed up for their swaps. Cory had a weird draping sweater on him plus a hat that he couldn't place. Mark had a bow tie on him and Blaine's signature red pants and of course, he had the gelled up hair.

They first shot the choir room scene and Cory and Mark really delivered as Kurt and Blaine. The other cast members even commented that they even looked more in love than Chris and Darren's portrayal. They just laughed it off and teased Darren and Chris that they were better actors for this.

They moved to the auditorium for the second part of the song. As they went there, Ian asked them if they were comfortable enough to do the kiss. They nodded and said that there was nothing to worry about.

They shot the second part of the scene and Cory as Kurt started leaning on Mark's shoulder. They really looked so comfortable that Ryan, who was beside Ian, was thoroughly impressed. When the cue for the kiss came, Mark and Cory leaned into each other and kissed just like the ones they did in practice. They counted ten seconds before they parted away from each other. Ian and Ryan seemed satisfied with the first take of that so they didn't need 'Klaine' to have anymore 'Klisses'.

Darren gave the two of them a pat on the back for their performance and Chris commended them for their fantastic portrayal. He even joked that they were giving him and Darren a run for their money on this one.

Editing for "Props" began and Ryan was extremely disappointed when FOX told him that they had to cut away that scene. He tried to argue and fight for it but FOX still won in the long run. When they finally aired the episode to the world, the Klaine kiss that Cory and Mark worked so hard on was edited away but it didn't really matter much for Ian Brennan. Because he still delivered a terrific Tina-centered episode which was his original plan and his carpets are finally clean.

* * *

AN: So how did you like my little conspiracy theory of a fic? This is also my first one-shot and I'm pretty happy for its outcome. What do you guys think? Leave a review if you can!


End file.
